Thereza Bazar
Thereza Bazar (born 23 May 1955) is a British-Canadian singer, best known as one half of the pop duo, Dollar. Career[edit source | editbeta] Bazar first found fame in her teens as a member of 1970s group Guys 'n' Dolls, who scored a 1975 hit with "There's A Whole Lot of Lovin'" and went on to have a short career, which also included "Here I Go Again", a composition by the 17-year-old Bazar.[1] Disillusioned with the direction of the band, she and then-boyfriend and band mate David Van Day broke away to form Dollar in 1977. Their hits started with "Shooting Star" in 1978. They then had several big hits including "Love's Gotta Hold on Me" in 1979, "Mirror Mirror" in 1981 and "Give Me Back My Heart" in 1982, until "Oh L'amour" which hit the Top 10 across Europe in 1987.[2] Bazar's solo career was less successful. She released an album and single in 1985, both entitled The Big Kiss.[3] She has occasionally returned to the UK to reform Dollar, for events such as The Prince's Trust's Tribute To Trevor Horn concert at Wembley Arena in November 2004; the Here and Now Tour and the reality television show Reborn in the USA in 2003.[4][5][6] In March 2008, Bazar and Van Day reunited with Guys 'n' Dolls for several TV appearances in Holland. The original six members also reunited for a concert held in Amsterdam on 17 October.[7] In April 2008, Bazar and her son, Sam, appeared on the Australia television show, My Kid's a Star. In the first episode, Bazar made reference to her career as a pop star and images of various Dollar record covers were shown on screen.[8] In August 2008, Bazar took part in a makeover show with Van Day called Pop Goes the Band, which was screened on Living TV in February 2009.[9] Solo career[edit source | editbeta] Bazar released one solo album in 1985 called The Big Kiss, which she co-wrote. It was produced by Arif Mardin and featured the singles "The Big Kiss" and "Too Much in Love". The album reportedly cost half a million pounds to produce and generated media attention, but according to Bazar, the album's circulation was poor due to a mix-up at the record company, with the album unavailable at the time of its advertised release. Today Bazar mentions the incident as the most upsetting of her career, but she has high regard for the album, saying it had "a strong pedigree".[11] The same year, she recorded the theme song for the US film, Gotcha!. This was released as a single in the US. Album track listing[edit source | editbeta] ;Side One #"The Big Kiss" #"I See It in Your Eyes" #"Too Much in Love" #"English Girl Should Not No! No!" #"Give Me Back My Heart ;Side Two #"Never Make the Same Mistake" #"Traitor of the Heart" #"Save Me" #"Give Yourself Up" #"You're All I Ever Wanted" In 2012, Bazar, along with singer Alan Connor, formed the new pop concept group TnA Project. A single, "Hold Me on the Dance Floor", was recorded, with Bazar on lead vocals.[12] The record was released in May. Personal life[edit source | editbeta] Bazar lived in Sydney, Australia, with her two sons throughout the 1990s and much of the 2000s before returning to London. She was married during the 1990s, but divorced in the mid-2000s. Category:1955 births Category:Women's music